Opposites Attract For Different Reasons
by Following-Nature's-Path
Summary: Seperated at birth, twins Faryn and Reana are reunited by fate, only to figure out that they aren't normal... or human...
1. Separation

**~Faryn POV~**

* * *

I sighed as I sat up, the alarm on my iPod still set for American time. Romania... My new foster home. _I have been in foster care for my whole life... My first memory of when I was little was being in a foster home and the man was hitting me..._ I winced, remembering the hot stove he forced me to lay my naked body on. I crawled out of my new bed, my bare feet hitting the hardwood floor.

I walked across the room, shivering lightly in my short and very thin nightgown. I yawned and grabbed my iPod off the dresser, turning the alarm off. I also grabbed my headphones and plugged them in, wide awake now. I looked down at the bright screen, tears coming to my eyes as I smiled down at my friends' happy faces. I went to my music and pressed play, Fix You by Coldplay coming on. I closed my eyes, the tears falling.

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse."_

I opened my eyes and walked back to the bed, curling up with my knees to my chin as I began to sob quietly.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?"_

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you"_

I paused the song, sitting up and laying my iPod down on my pillow. "Fix me... That sounds good." I layed back own, my eyes closing with finality.

* * *

I woke up to bright light shining into my dark themed room.

"Good Morning Faryn!" a cheery voice chimed, the body it belonged to standing by the window. I sighed and sat up, still not used to Romanian life.

"What time is it?" My voice was sleepy and girlish.

"7:30... We let you sleep in." My snapped open.

"7:30? Oh god! Did I miss anything?" The woman smiled and laughed.

"Nothing yet, dear child. But breakfast is ready." I smiled and and crawled out of my large bed, wary of the woman as she walked out. I picked up my ipod an sent a quick text to my old friends, telling them to just forget me. _No response. Great... They already forgot me._ I shuffled over to the door I supposed led to the closet, swinging it open to a small room filled with clothing.

"Ho-ly crap." My eyes widened as I ran my hand across the varying fabrics in all shades of colors. I smiled and grabbed a silky black shirt and a pair of silver sequined flats, laying them on my bed and picking my ipod back up.

"Sweater Weather or Chokehold?" I mused quietly, smiling as I pressed Sweater Weather and the music began playing.

I hummed along to the music as I walked to the dresser, the hard wood flooring chilly on my bare feet. I opened one of the drawers and found a pair of black skinny jeans, laying them on my bed as well. I took off the night gown, my curly white hair tumbling down to my waist. I smiled and put on the black shirt, loving the feeling of the silky material on my skin. I quickly slipped into the jeans, buttoning them and plugging in my headphones as I slid the sparkly flats on.

"A new day, A new life... A clean slate." I looked in the mirror for the first time in a long time and smiled, my indigo eyes bright, my pale cheeks rosy. "A clean slate equals a 50-50 chance of a good life." I looked down at my ipod one last time before opening my door and walking downstairs, my eyes scanning the hallway. _A new life..._

* * *

**_Please R&R guys... I really appreciate it when you do!_**

**_UODATE: I am currently writing chapter 2_**


	2. Reason 1

**_OKAY! CHAPTER TWO! It was quite difficult to write because I have a fricken writers block. ._. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Pease leave me a few ideas in the review box! I love all of you who have read it! Oh and virtual cookies for ALL of you! *hands out cookies* Homemade!_**

* * *

As I approached the kitchen I heard happy voices and laughter. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and turned it off, putting it back in my back pocket safely. I quickly peeked around the corner spotting three people. A woman, the mother, stood at the counter. A man I supposed was the father sat on a stool at a marble topped island. Then I turned my head slightly and saw a boy about 15, my age, sitting at the table, facing me. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened, gaining an alarmed look. I supposed my expression wasn't too far off from his. The boy turned to the woman, Alina was her name I think, and tapped her.

"Mama? Why is Reana here? I thought she went home!" Alina turned and then broke into a smile.

"Andrei, that isn't Reana." Andrei stared at me open mouthed. I took the chance to take a good look at everyone. Alina had short brown hair, dark and modeled with streaks of blonde. Andrei had thick black hair with the same vibrant green eyes as his mother. They both had high cheekbones and full lips, giving them hauntingly beautiful looks. I blushed lightly, realizing that Andrei's green eyes were raking over my petite body.

"My name is Faryn." I spoke softly, my voice sounding silvery in the spacious kitchen.

"Vasile! Look at her!" The man turned, looking at me with indigo eyes much like my own. I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"Alina... Her eyes." His voice was deep and gruff, unlike Alina's sing song voice and Andrei's smooth velvety voice. "She looks just like Mirela and Reana... No wonder they sent he-" "Vasile!" Alina interrupted, cutting him off. "what he means is that you look just like your mother, Mirela." I looked up at her, my eyes wide.

"M-My mother?" My lips were barely able to form the words, even though my voice plowed ahead. "My mother had been dead for years. Who are you to tell me who I look like?" My eyes were filled with the pain inflicted upon me for 15 years. A tear rolled down my cheek and I angrily wiped it away, turning and bolting from the room, running upstairs and bumping into the woman who had brought me from America to this family.

"Faryn? Doll, what's wrong?" I looked up at her, my eyes filled with unshed tears. Her dark eyes were filled with concern as she brought me into her arms. I let the tears fall, letting her hold me as I cried. I finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping my cheeks. She smiled and I felt that she was a sort of mother hen. She took my arm and led me to the kitchen, giving Alina the evil eye and ignoring the guys. I smiled as we stopped by the fridge and she began gathering ingriedients.

"Oh and by the way, doll, my name is Vanda. If you ever need anything just call me." I nodded, eyes glued to what she was doing. I watched as if in a trance as Vasile and Alina left the room together, talking in hushed tones and as Vanda put a pastry in the oven.

"Vanda? May I ask you something?" She nodded, indicating she wanted me to go on.

"Are they… Rich? Or politically powerful?" My voice was quiet and I jumped when Andrei burst into laughter. I had all but forgotten he was there. I blushed as he smiled at me and picked up his plate, standing.

"You could say that we are wealthy." He grinned and I noticed he was quite tall. I looked at Vanda and she winked, causing me to blush deeper. He stood beside me at the sink and washed his plate as I watched Vanda cook. "And if you want I could show you around the house later." His voice was as smooth as honey and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Sure, I guess…" Vanda turned to me and handed me a plate with a crispy golden pie on it. "Vanda! It's sooo pretty!" I gushed, laughing nervously after.

"You like pretty things don't you?" Andrei asked and I nodded, blushing. "Well, how about you eat breakfast then I can show you around." He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for me, smiling. _My god… he is so beautiful it hurts._ I smiled shyly and sat down at the table, eating the flaky pastry happily. As soon as I finished, Vanda stole the plate and began cleaning the kitchen.

"Thank you very much Vanda!" She grunted and shooed me out with Andrei.

"Go, take the tour with Mr. Perfect here." Andrei huffed at her and I laughed, smiling and patting the pocket my iPod was in.

"So, Faryn is your name?" I nodded, reverting back to shyness. "let me tell you something Faryn… Tata doesn't think before he speaks and Mama doesn't mean what she says. I know that what they said upset you but there is something you don't know about yourself. Well actually there is a lot but we will get to that later." My eyes widened and I stared up at him.

"What do you mean I don't know things about myself? And who is Reana?" My mind was whirling and I was apparently beginning to sound upset because he shushed me.

"Chill… We will tell you later… But for now," He smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs to a door. "enjoy the tour." He winked and I blushed. He opened the door and I gasped, seeing a large library.

* * *

_**Okies! Chapter 2 folks. Please R&R!**_

_**I wont be writing for a while due to my courses at Uni. Right now this story has been put on hold! **_


End file.
